


Sirius and Overprotective Remus

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: In the middle of their seventh year, while Sirius and James plan their final Hogwarts pranks, Remus becomes overprotective when his boyfriend starts making dangerous plans.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Sirius and Overprotective Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“We could throw his bed into the lake while he’s sleeping.”

Remus shook his head. “That would get you suspended.”

James grinned widely. “Wait, wait, what if we snag his deodorant and fill it with cream cheese, too? Lily did it to her sister when they were younger and she didn’t figure it out for a week!”

Collapsing into a fit of laughter, Sirius nodded, scribbling the idea down in the notebook sitting in the middle of their circle. The boys were devising the first of many plans to welcome their best Slytherin friend back to Hogwarts after a long winter holiday, sitting on the floor of their room.

“What about…stringing his underwear up on the flagpole at the top of the castle?” Sirius suggested with a devious glint in his eye. “Put on a show that the first years will never forget.”

“Or,” Remus suggested, “we could leave him alone and not do anything.”

James snapped his fingers. “Yes! Let’s not doing anything and be crazy nice to him so he thinks we have something bigger planned!”

“And then we throw him into the lake!” Sirius and James high-fived.

“And then he’ll curse you into oblivion, and you know he’s not playing games,” Remus declared with an indignant glow. “As a prefect, I say no.”

“I’m Head Boy, so I outrank you,” James smiled. “I say yes.”

It was supposed to be teasing, a little jab in the side, but Remus’ jaw clenched tightly and his nails scraped the floorboards. “Then maybe you should knock some responsibility into Sirius and tell him what an idiot he is. We aren’t twelve anymore.”

The room fell silent as Sirius scoffed, rolling his eyes at Remus’ dramatics. James tried to make another joke, but it fell on deaf ears, Remus too angry to hear it, Sirius too busy glaring.

James glanced between the two boys, and, sensing the lightning bolts shooting from their eyes, slowly rose to his feet. “I’m gonna…go see if Lily wants to head to dinner early. I’ll meet you guys there.”

Sirius’ stare didn’t leave James’ body as he watched him escape. Remus chewed on his lip, leaning back against his trunk with a huff.

Narrowing his eyes, Sirius sighed. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on.”

“You’re doing that thing where your eye twitches and you can’t stop wiggling your toes. Something’s going on,” Sirius said, arching an eyebrow at Remus’ frustrated quirks.

Remus pulled his knees into his chest and buried his toes into the floor, furrowing his eyebrows low over his face. “Why do you insist on making stupid decisions all the time?”

“Why do you insist on being so boring all the time?”

“I’m not being boring, I’m being safe,” Remus challenged, turning his nose up so he didn’t have to see the way Sirius’ face hardened and his muscles pulled taut. He couldn’t remember the last time they fought. Last year, maybe, when they were trying to figure out where they would spend the summer holiday. But that had hardly been a fight; that was animated conversation, Sirius outlining all the reasons to go to Remus’ house, and Remus insisting that the Potter’s was better. “We’re seventh years now. You’re acting childish.”

This was different.

This was cold stares and long silences, punctuated by flaring nostrils and white knuckles.

“I’m trying to be a kid, Remus. We have a couple months left of this place, and I’m trying to make the most of it. Is that such a bad thing?”

Remus pressed his lips together in a firm line. Of course it wasn’t a bad thing. It was exactly what Remus wanted; spend the year making warm memories that he could hold onto during the frigid nights waiting for them just ahead. Something to make him remember what living felt like, not surviving. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Sirius’ hard glare softened immediately and his shoulders fell from his ears. Crawling over to sit next to Remus, he knocked their knees together, calling a truce. “Who said anything about getting hurt?”

“It’s icy,” Remus frowned. “You’re gonna climb up on the roof just to piss Snape off, and then you’re gonna slip off the side of the castle and die. And if you somehow make it down alive, he’s gonna kill you with an Unforgivable.”

“I’m not afraid to fall,” Sirius insisted, slipping his hand into Remus’ and rubbing his thumb over bruised knuckles, “because I know you’ll be there to catch me. And don’t worry; I’m way faster than him. I’ll shoot him a _Stupefy_ and make him drool in front of Evans before he even raises his wand.”

Remus sighed, trying to fight off the blush that spread over his cheeks. Sirius brought their hands to his mouth and kissed them before pulling Remus into his arms. Nestled underneath his chin, Remus took a deep breath, inhaling the notes of mint and smoke clinging to Sirius’ skin.

“I just don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you,” he admitted quietly.

“Do you think something bad is going to happen to me?”

They were on the brink of a war, a war that they would no doubt the thrust into as soon as they left the safety of Hogwarts; anything could happen. Remus winced at the thought. “You can be pretty reckless sometimes.”

Sirius hummed in agreement. “Yeah, but I always come back to you, don’t I?”

It was true. From the time Sirius flew away into the highlands on a bucking broom first year to the time Snape chased him around the castle for hours with his hair bubblegum pink, to that one day he disappeared into the Forbidden Forest to give the centaurs a piece of his mind after they took a bite out of a runaway werewolf; Sirius always came back.

“Yes,” Remus finally said. “You always come back.”

Sirius’ lips grazed Remus’ hair. “So stop worrying. You can’t get rid of me that easy, Moony.” He sat up, holding out his pinky. “How about this? I’ll make you a deal. I won’t die on you, if you won’t die on me. Promise?”

Remus’ eyes flickered between Sirius’ steadfast gaze and his extended finger. He nodded almost imperceptibly, locking their pinkies together. “I promise.”

“You’re cute when you’re overprotective, you know that?”

“Shut up.”

…

_Some time later, Remus found himself waking up in the middle of the night, his body sore and his fingers aching, as he rolled over in bed to an empty pillow. It still smelled like him. The mattress still caved with the curve of his body. His favorite mug still sat on the bedside table, stained from his lips._

_Remus hooked his pinky into the fabric of the empty pillowcase, the cold cotton doing nothing to ease his flaming skin._

_“I promised,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”_


End file.
